


I Come From Earth, A Planet Of Outlaws

by 14Doctors



Series: The Infinity Stones [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Steve was very concerned about returning the Power stone given the story he had been told about the times it had been held, hopefully Quill would listen when told not to touch it.





	I Come From Earth, A Planet Of Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> These were written out of order, this is the last one written and if you want me to rewrite this series as a connected story rather than one-shots I will.

The planet Steve had landed on was far less interesting than he had expected given it was an alien planet. It was dark and purple and wet, the sky was overcast and strangely red. Steve was not looking forward to exploring here. He could see where the ship with Natasha and Clint had taken off but no sign of Rhodes, Nebula or Thanos. Steve waited a moment but when no sign came of Thanos returning to check the planet he breathed a sigh of relief and began his search for Quill. 

He expected it to take a while after all the planet was at least a decent size and Steve had never met Quill in his life. He was not however expecting to trip over the unconscious form of Quill in the middle of one of the many puddles the planet seemed to be made of. He froze for a second but Quill made no sign that he had woken up. Steve was slightly concerned that Nebula had hit him too hard but she seemed to care at least slightly for her sister's sake. He opened the case intent on slipping the stone into Quills bag along with a note courtesy of nebula informing him it was the contents of the orb and should not be touched. He had scribbled out the various insults but it would have been enough if Quill hadn’t taken that exact moment to wake up.

Quill groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position as steve hurriedly moved out of his reach. He wasn’t noticed immediately as quill instead checked his walkman and, after ensuring it was in working condition, searched through his bag for the orb. Upon finding it gone Quill searched around landing on Steve a few stepped back. Quill’s gun went up automatically as Steve put his hands up in surrender. Quill stared for a moment before the gun began to droop in confusion,  
“Captain America?” Steve grimaced and let his hands drop as he nodded. He hadn’t been expecting Quill to recognize him but from Rocket and Nebula’s explanation, he had been kidnapped in the 80s and would have seen at least some of the propaganda he had spawned. Quill believed him surprisingly and let the gun drop completely, Steve assumed this was based on the low likelihood that aliens would know who Steve was. Quill stood up completely slightly waving on his feet.   
“Is your ship nearby?” Steve asked as casually as possible. He was unsurprised when Quill narrowed his eyes in distrust.  
“Yeah, what does Captain America know about spaceships anyway? You’re from the 40s.” Steve conceded without a fight but did not elaborate or answer the question. After a moment Quill gestured for him to move, Steve smiled and thought about disagreeing but decided to relent. 

Quill didn’t shoot Steve in the back, he wondered what it said about him that he was expecting it. The walk wasn’t very long and Quill had begun singing along with his walkman. Steve recognised the song but couldn't think of the name, he wasn't sure he knew it. When they reached the ship Steve stopped and stepped to the side allowing Quill to open the door. Quill stepped in but Steve did not. 

It took Quill a few moments to realise and in that time Steve removed the Power stone from the case and placed it into a smaller orb-shaped carry case. As Quill looked out in askance Steve held it out.  
“This is what was in the orb you stole, some of my friends took it and I'm giving it back.” Steve waited for a moment before Quill took it and threw it from hand to hand like a baseball. As he went to open it Steve grabbed his wrist eyes wide. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, if you touch it it will kill you.” He channelled Disappointed Captain America and was happy to note Quill instantly shut the case and held it a slight distance away from his body. Steve let go and stepped back. He gave Quill a wave, blinking in slight confusion at the green women coming up behind him and tapped out the coordinates for his next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
